Kero and Suppi Sweet Adventures
by Akaryuu
Summary: what a small guardian has to do to get some candy.
1. Gummi Candy Store

Kero and Suppi Sweet Adventures

Gummi Candy Store

After a long day of playing video games Kero got tired and says "I wonder where Sakura is, I

am hungry" and he then jumped to Sakura's bed "I am hungry I want to eat sweets" and he

then fell asleep. Minutes later Sakura arrives to the house and runs to her room and she says

"I am going to be late" then she changes her clothes and Kero hears her and she then said "I

have to get to the new candy store Sayoran and the others are waiting for me". Kero without

making a noise he got into Sakura's backpack before she left, and she took her backpack

and ran down stairs and she went to the candy store. At the candy store was Mei Ling, Eriol,

Tomoyo and Sayoran waiting for her, then they entered the store and without Sakura's notice

Kero got out of her back pack. When Kero looked around and saw all the candy, he was

amazed because all the candy that was around him and he said "WOW, I am in heaven" and

he started to fly around the store. Kero saw some corn candy and he threw himself in the corn

candy and started to eat.

Suppi decided to get out of his hiding place and started to fly around and he saw Kero and

said "what are you doing" Kero surprised of seeing Suppi there he said "you are here too" and

he continued eating candy. Then Suppi landed near Kero and he stumbled with a corn candy

and fell into the candy corn and then Kero said "are you ok Suppi" and Suppi started to laugh

and he said "candy all of this is candy, right Kero" and Kero said "yeah, why do you ask?"

Suppi continued laughing and he started to shoot at Kero and he asked Suppi why is he

attacking him and Suppi said "this is place is full of candy and can only be for one person and

that is me ha, ha, ha, ha" and he continued shooting. After Kero dodging Suppi's attacks he

said "hey we can divide this place" and Suppi almost hits him and says "NO WAY, HA, HA, HA"

and Kero continued to fly away and Suppi followed. Kero continued dodging his attacks until

one of Suppi's attacks hits a bottle of candy and it falls to the floor and the others heard the

noise and when Sakura found them she saw Kero and Suppi and Kero telling Suppi that was

his fault. Then he suddenly knew that someone was looking at them and when he looked

besides him he saw a very angry Sakura and she said "KERO CHAN".

Then Kero said "it was Suppi" when he looked in front of him Suppi was already gone, Sakura took Kero and put him in her back pack and then she and the others left the store and when

they arrived home she said "THERE WILL NO BE DESSERT FOR YOU" and Sakura slammed the

door, then suddenly Suppi appeared and gave a gummi worm to Kero and then Suppi

disappeared and Kero said "thank you, huh! Suppi". Kero then woke up and said "huh! what a

weird dream" then he looked beside him and saw the gummi worm was besides Kero and he

screamed and fell to the floor and said "candy, candy" and the gummi worm fell into his

mouth and he started to laugh.

To be continued...


	2. Corn Candy Pharmacy

Kero and Suppi Sweet Adventures

Corn Candy Pharmacy

It was around 10 am in the morning and Kero was bored since Sakura was still sleeping and

he didn't dare to turn the T.V. to play video games because he could wake up Sakura. He flew

to the window and noticed that it was raining outside and he said "how boring sigh" when

suddenly he heard the door was opening and he let himself fall. While falling he saw Sakura's

brother and when he looked down he noticed he was about to hit the floor and Sakura saw

him and got him on time and she looked at the alarm clock. She stretched her arms and said

"good morning" and she looked at him and he told her that Yuki was here and that needs both

of them to go to the pharmacy. Sakura suddenly blushed and panicked and hide herself and

her brother said "he is down stairs…" and Sakura got angry and stared at him and her brother

said "ooh, the monster got ang…" Sakura threw the pillow at him but she missed hitting the

door. She changed clothes and said "you stay here ok Kero" Kero nodded and he flew to

where the backpack was.

Sakura's brother knocked on the door and Sakura said "I am going, just have to get

something" while she wasn't looking Kero got into Sakura's backpack. When she found what

she was looking for, her brother just opened the door and she got angry and stared at

him and she just got the backpack and followed him. They went down stairs and when Sakura

saw Yuki she blushed and Yuki waved and said good morning to them. Sakura's brother

explained everything about his dad being sick and that he had to stay and that someone

else had to get some medicine. Sakura nodded and both Yuki and her were off to the

pharmacy to get some medicine for her dad. Once they got to the pharmacy they entered and

Sakura stayed looking around.

Yuki kept walking and noticed that Sakura stayed behind and he called her and she panicked

then Kero got out of her backpack without she noticing. Sakura followed Yuki and they went

to get the medicine while Kero flew around trying to keep up. While flying he looked beside

a isle and he saw a box of chocolate and he couldn't resist and dashed toward it. Kero grabbed

a chocolate bar and hugged it and he started to fly with it. He started to dance with the

chocolate bar when suddenly he was shot with orange juice in the face. Kero licked his face

and he smiled and said "sweet orange juice!" he looked around looking for the one who shot

him.

He kept looking and he got angry and he was shot again with orange juice in the face. Kero

was getting angry and he heard a voice not too far from him that said "hey are you blind, over

here…" . After looking around for a while and he saw a water gun on top of a shelf and saw

Suppi was getting ready to shoot him again. Kero panicked and he threw the chocolate bar at

Suppi and he evaded it and at the same time letting the water gun go and letting it fall. They

both dashed toward the water gun trying to get it and Kero got it first but it was too heavy

and he just fell with it. The water gun fell on Kero and Suppi landed beside him and

smirked and said "now, all of this isle is all mine" and he stared at Kero.

Kero looked beside him and saw lots of chocolate bars and a big variety of candies on the shelf

and his eyes got very big and he stayed looking at it ignoring what Suppi was saying. Kero

moved the water gun beside and he looked at Suppi and said "you think you can keep this

for your own…" and Suppi slapped Kero with the water gun. Suppi started to laugh and he

let the water gun on the floor and went flying to a box of chocolate bars. Kero stand up

and he lifted the water gun and shoot Suppi with it. Suppi got hit and he got so angry that

instead of shooting at Kero he just dashed at him. While he dashed toward Kero someone

that worked there passed by them and he slipped and fell on a shelf.

Almost everyone in the pharmacy heard the noise that happened not too far from Sakura and

Yuki. Sakura kind of wondered what happened and she walked toward where she heard the

noise. Yuki followed Sakura and he told him that he already bought the medicine but she was

too curious and she continued walking. Kero and Suppi looked at the man who fell and Suppi

disappeared and Kero tried to find a place to hide when he suddenly saw Sakura. He didn't

know what to do and he saw Sakura helping the man who fell and noticed the backpack was

kind of opened and he just dashed toward and got into it. Yuki and Sakura helped the man

and asked him what happened and they looked around and saw orange juice on the floor.

They stayed wondering what happened and even saw a water gun on the floor then Yuki

helped the man get up and told Sakura they should go. Both Yuki and Sakura left the store

and while walking back home they wondered what happened at the pharmacy. Once they got

home Yuki gave the medicine to Sakura's brother and she went to her dad's room to see how

he was and she left the backpack in front of her room and ran to her dad's room. Sakura's

brother saw the backpack and he entered Sakura's room and left the backpack there and he

left the room and closed the door. Kero got out of the backpack and he flew tired to the bed

and he just laid down and he closed his and said "how I wish I could eat a chocolate bar right

now" and he sighed. Sakura suddenly entered the room and she looked and smiled at Kero

and saw he was kind of sleeping and she put a chocolate bar beside him and Kero hugged it.

She left the room and Kero kept hugging the chocolate bar and said "how I miss you chocolate

bar" and he continued sleeping soundly.

To Be Continued...


End file.
